World on Fire
by Necro the Magic Dragon
Summary: An Arcobaleno gifted with great power is set out to reverse the effects of a mysterious incident called the Burning of the Earth. Kronox searches for people that in a different time have the ability to become great things. for better or worse.
1. the Time traveling tutor

KHR-World on fire

Chapter I – The time traveling tutor

The ruin, the desolation, and the pain. The world has been burned to the ground, a shadow of her former self. The remains of humanity left over struggle for survival, the cause? Only one person knows. One man, who has been cursed from the beginning of his existence, watched the world burn. He did nothing, until now.  
>This man, standing only a foot tall, wearing black monk-like robes with the hood pulled up over his starry silver hair. The small figures eyes peered out from under his robes; they were a shining golden color and seemed to glow brightly. On his shoulder a fox was perched, the creature had one tail and it's eyes were blank white, the Kitsune had silver fur just like her master.<br>Oh, did I mention that our stranger also had a silver pacifier with a runic clock held inside it? yeah, he does. That makes this man an Arcobaleno, and not just any Arcobaleno, but the one that has control of one of the Flames of Creation, the Flame of Time.  
>This Arcobaleno is set on a mission, his goal is not quite certain, but he is searching for someone, and that someone was an orange haired homeless woman. Kronox was watching her from the top of a toppled building; she was huddled by herself and looked positively woebegone.<br>When Kronox looked upon this child his golden eyes revealed her future to him, none but him knew what he saw exactly, but whatever it was caused the corners of his mouth to rise ever so slightly. He found out who this person was, her name was Sawada Rina, and she had the potential he was looking for in his plan, whatever his plan may be.  
>Kronox whispered quietly to his Kitsune partner, "Come Mila, take me to her age." Mila crooned the jumped on his head, eyes glowing and a tail split from the original, giving Mila two tails whilst using this power. A portal formed at the pair's feet, and Rina looked up just in time to notice he figure leaving in it. This made her very confused, but she went back to sleep, thinking it only a dream. Her dream was about to become a reality.<br>Twenty years in the past, before the Burning of the Earth, Rina was just six years old. Kronox watched her play in a park with a sort of nostalgia; it makes you wonder why he lives in the post-apocalyptic world if he has the power to live whenever he wishes. Mila nodded as if reading his mind and used her power to age his body to the same as hers. This power gave her four tails and was quite temporary; Mila can only keep him that age for a few hours at most.  
>The now six year old looking Kronox ran up to Rina in a very convincing act of childhood, Rina looked up at him and smiled, "Oh, hi there, your new I see, what's your name?" Kronox smiled back and said back to her. "Hey there, I'm Lucas. Wanna play?" Rina giggled, "Sure, I'd love too!" an hour or so later Kronox said to her quietly, "You know, your special, like me. I think you might be eligible to join my school…"<p> 


	2. The Sky class

World on Fire

Chapter II – The Sky Class

Rina blinked, "Like you, A school, whatever do you mean?" Lucas a.k.a Kronox explained. "I'm not what I look like at the current time, but I am looking for students to help me out with something, the quality that I look for in my students is a matter of Flame. Did your father ever speak to you about that before?" Rina nodded but still looked rather nervous, Kronox continued.  
>"Ah, very good, then we already have a beginning. I have already taken up this matter with my good friend Reborn, you will come with me to be safe, and I will help you help me, okay?" Rina looked out of sorts but when she heard Reborn's name she got a little less scared, "O-okay, where are we going?"<br>Kronox shrugged, I don't have a building at the current time, but that doesn't mean I can't teach you otherwise. Now on to business, what special thing can you do? I know it is something I just have no idea what." Rina's gold-brown eyes dilated oddly, the pupils seemed to look like a tiny flame. "I-I can see fire, it's pretty color and shape… everyone has a different type. Yours is the first I have ever seen, why is this?"  
>Kronox thought about this and said more to himself then to Rina, "This is an ability I didn't think possible outside of Hyper Dying Will mode…" Then he addressed her, "My flame is… different than everyone else's. but as to why you see them? I don't know, but that makes you special. Do you know what color you are yourself?"<br>Rina smiled and said. "I'm orange, just like Daddy." Kronox grinned and his eyes flashed, "Orange eh? Well that would put you in the Sky class; you my friend have the Flame of Sky." Rina seemed to love talking about Flames, she had always admired them for their beauty, but the Arcobaleno of Time would eventually have to break it to her that the Flames have another purpose, one not so nice and beautiful. But he hadn't the heart to say it, not yet.  
>Kronox continued to play with her till the sun started to set, "I'll come find you when you're old enough for my school, just remember that those flames are special, and yours especially so." Rina smiled and waved as a woman with black hair stuck her head out of a limo, calling her daughter to come home.<br>The mother of this particular child of Decimo, Haru, thought she saw someone with her daughter, but as he was no longer there she blinked, thinking that she imagined it. Kronox called upon Mila again, going back to the beginning of that child's life. He thought it polite if he warned the father first before just up and taking his second child away.  
>Mira used two tails again to throw the pair even further into the past. The prime of Vongola Decimo… <p>


	3. Vongola Decimo

World on Fire

Chapter III - Vongola Decimo

Kronox strolled out of the time rift with an air of one taking a meditative walk through a forest. Kronox looked around slowly, Mila sniffing the air. They seemed to have landed in Italy, on a roof top with a beautiful sunset with the exact same richness and color as a high purity Sky-attribute Flame. Kronox spoke around the corner.  
>" Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, It is good to see you in this time period." Both Tsuna and the extremely short figure beside him turned around suddenly, Tsuna had gloves on his hands that he had not had moments ago. The Arcobaleno with the yellow pacifier, Reborn, stomped Tsuna's foot. "Don't jump to conclusions so quickly Tsuna!" Then Reborn looked to Kronox, "What are you doing here Time-guardian?"<br>Kronox stood there stroking Mila before getting straight to the point. "Tsuna, I have come to discuss your daughter." Tsuna's forehead sparked for a second, apparently his children was not something he was going to be passive about, a quality that he is known for. "What do you want with my Rina? She is only two months old!"  
>The Arcobaleno of Time just shook his head, he never did understand what was with parents and their protectiveness, Kronox had watched Tsuna all his life and had never known Tsuna to be like this unless it involved his two beloved. "Nothing now, nothing at all, all I'm going to say is that she has a very strong flame, and eyes to see it as well. I am formally inviting her into my 'school'."<br>Tsuna didn't know what to think of this, so as expected. "Reborn, what do you think of all this?" Reborn frowned a little; Kronox was one of the few people whose mind cannot be read. "Well, out of the Arcobaleno home-tutors, Kronox is the best, he even taught me for a time…" Tsuna looked upon Kronox with a heavily surprised stare that involved his mouth hanging open, _"This guy taught Reborn how to be a Spartan?" _Tsuna closed his eyes, very deep in thought. "I will let you do this, when she is much older, but I want Rina to have a wonderful life before you bring her into this world. Teach her slower than Reborn did me."  
>Reborn shook his head but Kronox laughed, "Reborn wasn't entirely correct to teach you as he did, my methods take years to complete" Kronox and Reborn both had their eyes flashing, apparently they had a student master rivalry that went back a long time. "Alright Judime, I take my leave of you, expect a visit in oh, eight years or so."<br>With that Mila took out three tails and sent him flying into the future, back to the 'current' time… Stepping out of the portal and already wishing he had spent more time in Italy, "Home sweet post-apocalyptic Japan." Kronox sang sarcastically, Mila seemed to chuckle with her noises. "Mila, can you sniff out a Storm flame? Our girl needs someone who will guard her with their life."  
>Mila crooned softly before hoping off and sniffing around, the hunt for his storm student begins.<p> 


	4. Hawkeyed Windheart

World on Fire

Chapter IV – The hawk-eyed wind-heart

Kronox perched himself on the broken down wall of Namimori middle school, watching as a boy who looked as if he just graduated from there was standing by the still-standing flagpole. Kronox watched the boy with interest as he picked up a stone and threw it with perfect accuracy at a perched bird. Well it looks like the guy caught dinner, but little did he know that he would have a guest at the table today.  
>The boy had straw-coloured hair that was thatched upon his head; the kid had cracked glasses that covered orange, hawk-like eyes. His rags showed signs of being simple, practical garments with green and blue shading, while hunting boots dominated his feet.<br>Kronox walked up to him before he could prepare his meal, making sure he was in plain sight and not sneaking up on this sniper. The Arcobaleno of Time spoke out to him, "That was a pin-point shot there kid, especially with a simple rock from that distance… "The homeless shot turned quickly, realizing after a moment of scrutiny that the small, baby looking man was no threat. "I did what I had to; it was either take the shot or starve." Kronox sniffed and nodded, "Indeed, what do you call yourself boy?"  
>The kid thought for a minute before coming to the conclusion that giving his name was not detrimental to him, "My name is Will, a former student of this school…" Kronox didn't press the subject, "Very good to meet you Will, I'll leave you to your meal now." Will appeared indifferent as Kronox left, having found someone with such a Storm Flame in this very town he could not resist going to see the kid in his earlier days.<br>Mila knew what to do; she went two tails and walked them into the not too distant past, where the boy was spending his afternoon reading a book. Kronox was surprised to see Will reading a novel like that to begin with, the kid was no more than five years old. Kronox sat down on the park bench next to him; the scene was strange as Kronox's limbs didn't even hang over the edge of that plain bus-stop bench.  
>Kronox looked around thoughtfully before laying his eyes on what he was looking for, a 'target' upon which to test Will in the past, to confirm if he fits the bill. Soon Kronox pointed at a handicap sign that was sitting in a parking lot across the street. Kronox was crafty, in order to appeal to the kid he took out a pea-shooter and 'tried' to hit the sign himself. Then after he got Will's attention he tugged on Will's shirt saying, "Hey I bet you can't hit that sign over there!"<br>Will blinked and put his book away, wiping his glasses quickly before taking the pea-shooter. With just a moment or two to position Will took his shot, Kronox watching with sharp eyes as he saw the bead hit. Kronox did yet more feigning, "Wow, I can't believe you got it!"  
>His fake enthusiasm was working on Will's young mind, and his pride flared. Mila picked up on the increased scent f storm flame and alerted her master. Who promptly opened another rift… directly below Will? Will fell into the hole too fast to even make a sound, Kronox had just successfully kidnapped the second member of Class Sky.<br>Kronox followed Will down the hole so he could better explain his rude initiation process, but to what time is he taking our young sniper?


End file.
